Blessings in Disguise
by TheSilentPrincess
Summary: Alec and Magnus had to hurdle many obstacles together since they met, including when everyone found out Alec was gay to when our favorite couple broke up. Now they are back together, but about to find out that life isn't going be any easier then before. Takes place after the events of City of Lost Souls. Mpreg. Lemons hinted at.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys! I haven't written anything in a while due to unexpected things that have come up but last night inspiration struck so I decided to write it down for all of you. Yes its about Malec. No hate please. There is nothing wrong with Alec and Magnus. They are just like any other couple. Yes its Mpreg. Something I haven't really written before and something I normally wouldn't, but I figured I would try it. The idea of Magnus and Alec being able to have a child fascinates me and in your imagination, anything is possible. If you don't like it, don't read! Please give a review if you do to tell me what you think!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Alec rolled over and moaned. He hated the fact that Magnus's alarm clock had to go off at six o clock every morning.

"Sorry love." Magnus' voice replaced the loud annoying beeping. "Go back to sleep."

"Fat chance." Alec groaned rolling back over to face Magnus.

Magnus chuckled and kissed him gently. "Well its not my fault you stay out until two AM gallivanting around."

"Its not gallivanting and you know that full well. Would you rather me let the demons destroy the city?" Alec kissed Magnus back and then peered up at him. Even at six in the morning, Magnus was well...hot. Even before all the Glitter.

"Hmm." Magnus nuzzled his neck. "Let them. We'll just move. Anywhere except Peru remember."

"I told you. I have no desire to go to Peru." Alec was finding it difficult to concentrate with his boyfriend so close this early in the morning, especially with three hours of sleep. "And don't you have to go do a job or something?"

"Job? Whats a job?" Magnus was now starting to trail little kisses up and down his neck.

"You know, a job...work. What you have to do everyday...magic..." At this point Alec was trying not to moan. Number one rule of having a warlock boyfriend? Don't let him turn you on before breakfast. Actually, the number one rule for having a warlock for a boyfriend kept changing daily if not hourly...He really ought to start making a list.

"Oh...that...I may not have one today actually." Magnus lips brushed his neck as he spoke.

"Then why did you set the alarm then?" Alec was faintly annoyed. "You know what? Your a fricken warlock! You have magic! Why cant you just set an alarm inside your head or something? Just get up whenever and turn back time so your not late?"

"It doesn't work that way, Alexander." His lips were by his earlobe now. "And you know that. And may I also point out that it was your choice to deal with it when you moved in? But I'm fully planning on making it up to you right now so after that and a couple more hours of sleep, you'll forget all about this."

"Doubtful." Alec grumbled. Rule number one! Rule number one! He kept reminding himself by chanting, but somehow let Magnus pull the black t shirt he sleeps in over his head.

"Did you get hurt last night?" Magnus ignored him and started tracing the runes on his stomach.

"Nothing I couldn't fix." Alec was finally giving up and tracing Magnus' collarbone since his boyfriend had the habit of sleeping in the nude.

"Mmhmmm." Was Magnus' response as his mouth fit over Alec' again


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The amount of followers this got within the first hour or so baffled me, so I decided to give you the second chapter quickly. Thank you, guys. Really. The fact that you want to read this story means so much. Theres no reviews though, and reviews, as they say, makes the world go round. Seriously guys, tell me anything. If you love it, if you even the it, if you have any ideas you would like to see me incorporate. Anything.**

Bright sunlight streamed through the window of the bedroom when Alec got up next. He groaned and rubbed at is eyes, rolling over to look at the alarm clock. The red numbers told him it was already noon, which would explain why the bed was empty next to him. Well, if you didn't count the cat, who was curled up on Magnus's pillow. Alec stretched and scratched Chairman Meow's stomach as he idly wondered where his boyfriend had gotten off too as he listened closely and didn't hear any movement in the apartment.

After a couple minutes of this, he was falling back asleep so got up with a sigh and to the cats great displeasure who immediately jumped off the bed and sulked out to the living room probably to sunbath. Alec grumbled after him as he went padded barefoot across the room to get dressed knowing he would have to dig in a good couple inches of shirts full of glitter and rainbow pants before he found something that was both black and that was his. He wasn't complaining. He loved living at with Magnus. More then loved it actually, all he was saying was Magnus could at least give him some more closet space. Especially since most of his clothes were still at the institute. Maybe his boyfriend just hasn't got around to it though. He had only been living there a week, and to be honest, moving Magnus' clothes will be a whole days job in itself and both boys have been busy a lot, so much so that they barely had time to see each other. This morning was a rare occurrence.

He shouldn't be complaining though. At least Magnus took him back after what he did to him. Even now, Alec did not understand how he could be so lucky to have his boyfriend back but pretty much learned not to question him about it. He had a sneaking suspicion Jace had something to do with it.

He had driven his best friend to the point of insanity during the two weeks he was single. All he ever did according to Jace was "sulk around this place like a vampire afraid of the sun" and how he couldn't be sure if he wasn't a vampire because he had stopped seeing him eat things. That Alec would fully admit, he did barely eat when Magnus and him were fighting, but he fought with Jace until he was blue in the face about the sulking. He wasn't sulking! He was still going out and fighting demons. He was still training! Just because he spent all his free time locked in his room and refusing despite Jace's and Izzy's requests, to try to talk to Magnus didn't mean he was sulking! Anyways, it didn't matter now, did it? Magnus and him were together and happy now and he would never go behind his boyfriends back for anything again.

Finally after untangling a bright rainbow colored scarf from it, Alec was able to find a black shirt and a short time later, a pair of dark jeans. He grabbed his phone and went out to the kitchen to find something to eat. As soon as he opened the fridge, his phone went off.

_There's pancakes in the oven staying warm, sweet's. I'll be home later. _

_I love you. _

Alec smiled to himself and went to get the pancakes. Magnus did have a job today, and he was late, just for him. The thought made him blush as he got a fork and the syrup and wondered if Magnus actually made these or if he zapped them from somewhere. Aw well, it didn't matter. He had a boyfriend that loved him and gave him breakfast in the morning. He couldn't really ask for anything more.

* * *

Magnus smiled as he sent a text to Alec letting him know about the pancakes that he made this morning. Made, not zapped. He could hear Alec now if he had zapped them, complaining about how he knew how they had to come from somewhere. The thought alone made him smile and forget he was with a client.

"_Ahem_." The blue skinned faerie was definitely not going to let him forget her.

He looked up through glittered eyelids and offered another smile. "I'm sorry, my lady, family calls."

"Family?" The Faerie's hands fell down to the small bump protruding from her abdomen. The very bump Magnus was called here to help her with.

"Well, boyfriend...but as much of a family I'm going to get." Magnus admitted smoothly but with just the slightest hint of remorse.

The Faerie picked up on it of coarse and stuttered for just a moment. Not because of the fact that the warlock that just tended to her baby was gay but from his obvious pride in his boyfriend and of coarse the remorse she couldn't quite place. Finally she smiled. "Well I'm sure he's very lucky to have you."

At this, Magnus brightened a lot more. "Oh, he is." He offered a big grin. "And I'm very lucky to have him in return." It was true. He was very lucky to have him. Luckier then he realized. The two weeks with him was straight on torture, more so then any other break up he had suffered in his long life. That was why the question wasn't really whether he could find it in himself to forgive Alec for what he did or not, but whether he wanted to spend the rest of his long life suffering, and even more then that, whether he wanted to be part of the cause of Alec's suffering for the rest of his life. Yes, he was disappointment and angry at Alexander, but wasn't that was love meant? That no matter what you would do anything to make that person happy? Hold their happiness above your own no matter what?

And he knew Alec was very happy now. Plus, everyday that passed, Magnus was forgiving him more and more.

* * *

Magnus left the faerie presence with no payment. He didn't normally do things such as that, but he figured there was times for exceptions. The faerie was so happy with him that Magnus suspected this was not the last time he would be seeing her either. She said so herself, that coins seemed so worthless after what he did, but after all, he was a warlock and it was going to be a feat to find something he truly wanted that he couldn't achieve himself. At this Magnus blushed and told her that the situation didn't call for that but she insisted again so he charmed her with his good graces and left. He was in a hurry to get home to Alec anyways, and no coins were worth the wait.

"Honey! I'm home!" He called out with chuckling enthusiasm as he stepped out of the portal to the apartment.

He didn't get an answer.

"Alec, baby?" He walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Maybe he was still in bed. At three o clock in the afternoon. No matter how impossible it may seem, he thought he would check anyways.

"Magnus?" Lo and behold, Alec was in the bedroom pulling on his gear.

"Oh, there you are." Magnus smile turned into a frown as he saw what Alec was doing. "You're going somewhere?"

"Just training." Alec buckled his belt and came up and kissed him briefly. "Nothing big, don't worry."

But Magnus was worrying. He was looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon evening with his love. "Oh." He first a smile and held his boyfriend in place. "Well... did you like your breakfast?"

Alec nodded and kissed him again. "Very much so, Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, you know that." He let him go.

"I know. It's still nice anyways." Alec began walking out. "Love you. And, oh yeah, we're having dinner at the institute tonight with mom and everyone."

Magnus sighed and sat down on the bed. "That sounds good." He answered.

Honestly it didn't sound very good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go again?" Alec asked Isabelle as he escaped her bindings for the third time that hour.

Isabelle pouted. "I think we've trained enough for one day, haven't we, Jace?"

Jace chuckled and fell gracefully of the high beams on the ceiling, landing on his feet. "You just cant handle that Alec is better then you, Iz, which makes me seriously wonder what you are going to do once we get a real instructor. Or rather, you and Clary get a real instructor."

Isabelle stuck out her tongue. "See? That's why its completely not fair...you two are done with your training. I'm not. I have the disadvantage."

"Oh, come on, its not like its that big of a deal. For all intents and purposes you are as done with your training then us, your just not eighteen yet." Alec told his sister to make her feel better as he unbuckled his weapons belt and started towards the showers.

Isabelle stuck out her tongue at him and went to perch herself untop of some practice mats. "Speaking of Clary, where is she? Boycotting training today?"

"No." Jace easily replied. "She decided last night that she didn't want to be a shadowhunter anymore after she watched Alec get beat up by those demons, so shes at home doing what she does best, locking herself in her room and drawing rainbows and ponies."

Isabelle stared at him for a few moments, and blinked once as Jace continued to clean up his weapons. "First of all..." She started, "Clary probably hasn't drew a rainbow or a pony since she was about seven."

"How do you know?" Jace looked up at her. "Anythings possible. Magnus may have commissioned her to draw one for Alec's "I forgive you" card"

Isabelle shook her head. "That's extremely insensitive."

"Who says it was a joke? What man wouldn't like a nice rainbow on a card?"

"I'm going to tell Magnus you said that."

"Good. Maybe then he'll give me one."

"You can only wish." Isabelle jumped off the mats and started towards the girls showers. "You can only wish..."

Jace chuckled and scrambled after her. "Wait...so you think he wouldn't?"

Isabelle scoffed at his fake pout.

* * *

Alec paced around nervously, waiting for nervously. He was suppose to be here five minutes ago and if Alec was being completely honest with himself, part of him was thinking he wasn't going to show up. He didn't know why. In reality he knew he would, it was Magnus for goodness sakes! He guessed the break up made him more paranoid then he would like to admit.

Suddenly, a clamor downstairs made him smile and run downstairs to meet him.

Immediately, he knew what made Magnus late. He wasn't this glittery a couple hours ago.

"What?" Magnus asked seeing his stare.

Alec shook his head chuckling as he hugged him anyways. "You didn't have to dress up. You know it makes Mom uncomfortable anyways."

"This?" Magnus made a mock show of surprise and turning around in a circle. "This is not dressing up, Alexander. You know that."

The sad thins was, Alec did know, and he regretted the idea of giving Magnus the idea to mess up next time.

"And besides, your mother didn't seem to care when I was just Magnus Bane, the warlock."

"Yes she did." Alec corrected, daring to kiss him quickly. "She just didn't have enough of a reason to show it enough because you weren't "Magnus Bane, her sons boyfriend." As far as she knew anyways.

Magnus chuckled and led the way to the dining room. "I've always said shadowhunters could do with some color."

"Uh huh." Alec dismissively muttered pulling out a chair as Magnus sat besides him.

Before he could respond though. Another couple walked into the room and pulled out chairs across from them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Magnus nodded at Clarys green sweater. "Theres hope for you people after all."

Alec elbowed him. "Shut up. Leave Clary alone."

"And remember, your in love with one of us people." Clary pointed out, grinning at them. "How are you guys? I haven't talked to you since..."

"The day before yesterday. I remember." Magnus finished.

The four of them made small talk for quite awhile before Isabelle and Maryse came out with the food. After setting her platters down Isabelle flounced down in the chair next to Alec. "Hi big brother, Hi Magnus." She gushed as Maryse took a seat across from them and gave her famous "I didn't want to agree with this. I just have to because its really the only time I see my son." stare.

"Hello Maryse." Magnus nodded at her and offered a smile. "I trust your doing well?"

"Very." She responded. "Yourself?"

"Perfectly fine thank you." Jace and Isabelle both rolled their eyes as Alec wished he was anywhere but here. Magnus passed him the carrots and he took them and started spooning them onto their plate, wondering if Isabelle made them.

"I know what you're thinking." She caught him staring at the vegetables with curious distaste. "And I didn't make them, Mom did. So they're safe. Right Mom?"

Jace chuckled and muttered something about demon pox.

"Although." Isabelle started, glaring at Jace. "You all shouldn't be laughing. Simon made me cook something called Ramen for myself yesterday and it tastes perfectly fine."

At that Clary snorted into a drink.

"So how are you and Simon doing anyways?" Alec asked in order to keep the conversation off of Magnus and him for a while.

"Perfectly fine." Isabelle answered, sparing a quick glance at Maryse.

"Perfectly fine? Or gloriously fine?" Jace asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Isabelle spluttered into her plate. "Well what about you two?" She directed at him. "Are you and Clary gloriously fine?"

Jace grinned having no shame. "That's really none of your business, is it, Iz?"

Clary turned red and looked like she was going to melt in her chair withing a couple seconds if someone didn't rescue her.

"So we had a good training session today, Mom." Alec smiled at Clary half halfheartedly.

"That's good." Maryse smiled. "We will hopefully got an instructor by next week. The Clave are dragging their feet."

"Excuse me." Magnus interrupted. "But nobody asked how Alec and I were."

At that point Alec had to resist the very strong urge to kick him under the table.

"I'm sorry, Magnus? How are you and Alec doing?" Isabelle asked sweetly.

Alec wanted to kick her harder.

"Glorious." Magnus gave a sideways smirk at Alec. "Simply glorious."

**A/N: Hope you liked! Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cassandra Clare owns all Characters**

Alec slammed the door to the loft behind him and kicked his boots off. As he stalked to the couch and plopped down, causing Chairman Meow to bolt off, he glared down the hall, just daring Magnus to come out and try to talk to him.

If Magnus didn't know it would be better for his life if he didn't talk to him right now, well, Alec didn't know what he did know. I was obvious. Alec refused to portal back with him inside opting to walk all the way back to Brooklyn in the pouring down rain.

Magnus did seem to know what was good for him, and let Alec fall asleep in his soaked clothes in front of the TV that was playing some dull show. Alec would have liked to say he slept hours that way, and his boyfriend knew to leave him alone, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. To be honest, he suspected as much, as he knew it would drive Magnus crazy, but...he wanted to hope.

"Alec? Baby...?" Alec felt someone poke his side.

He responded with a groan.

"Alexander, your all wet, sweetheart. Your going to get sick. Lets get you into warm clothes."

"Go away Magnus!"

"Not until you are warm and in bed. And don't say that it doesn't matter, that I can just poof you back to health, because I'm not. This is going to be your fault, and you wont learn anything by me doing that."

Alec snorted. "I'm a big boy, Magnus, I think I've learned that lesson a long time ago." Besides, Alec knew him enough to know that if Magnus could do anything about it, he wouldn't let Alec be sick for even one minute, he would be to worried.

Magnus huffed and Alec didn't feel the pressure of his finger anymore. "Well, tell me this, if you learned that lesson a long time ago, then why, may I ask, did you choose to walk home in the freezing cold rain?"

"Because I'm mad at you!" Alec opened both of his eyes and stared up into his face with a scowl.

"I get that Alexander, I do." Magnus' cat eyes were hurt. Too hurt for Alec's taste, causing him to have to look away. "But what I don't get is why."

Alec scowled deeper. "Well then maybe you need to go back to your room and think about it."

"Our room, Alexander. Our room."

Alec sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Alexander!"

"Fine. I'll go to _our_ room then." He made sure to spit out the room our and stormed down to hall.

"Alexander! Talk to me!" Without hesitation, Magnus was after him. "And don't you dare get that bed wet, or you'll be drying it!"

Alec swung around in the doorway visibly surprising Magnus. "Talk to you? Why should I do that? After you...embarrassed me in front of my mother?"

"Embarrassed you?" Magnus blinked. "Is that what this is about? Alec, I didn't embarrass you. And if I did..."

"Oh, don't worry, everybody we are simply_ glorious_." Alec intoned.

"I was just answering a question!"

Alec laughed for a second humorously. "Yeah, a question asked on purpose just to...just to..."

"Just to what, Alexander? Just to make the love of my life mad? On purpose? Why would I do that? I think we both proved a couple weeks ago that we cant survive mad and or without each other."

Alec sighed and moved deeper into the room. Magnus did have a point. He hated this. "Well it sure seemed like it was on purpose! If it wasn't, why in the world would you ask it that way?"

"It was a joke!" Magnus mimicked his steps. "I thought you would realize that, Alexander."

Alec sighed again and glanced away for a moment, in an attempt to gather himself. "If it was just Jace and everyone, fine, but it was in front of my _mother_, Magnus. My mother, who doesn't really fully support us in the first place. My mother who will jump at the chance to get me to live with her again. My mother who doesn't need to know what we're doing!"

"But Jace and Isabelle can know what we're doing?"

"Jace and Isabelle don't need you to tell them to know what we're doing." Alec snapped. "And that's exactly my point. My mother is not stupid! She knew what you meant! See? No matter who it was meant for, it didn't need to be said!"

Magnus was silent for a moment, just simply looking at Alec. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I was...I'm sorry." The look on his face told Alec that he really wanted to hug him but he was holding back.

"You weren't thinking. I know." Alec took it upon himself to take the step that separated them and hugged him tight.

Magnus seemed surprised but hugged him tightly. "Your wet, Alexander."

"I walked however many blocks in the rain." Alec didn't move. "And it was your fault. So deal with it."

Magnus chuckled. "There's things called cabs or...subways...or anything." He kissed his head. "Your freezing Alexander! Even with the heat!"

"Frankly, I've been too mad to notice." Alec admitted and let Magnus take his hand.

"Warm shower. Now." Magnus started leading him down the hall to the bathroom.

Alec walked behind him in silence until they got to the doorway. "I hate being mad at you. I love you."

"I know." Magnus offered him a small smile. "I hate fighting with you, although you already knew that. So promise me, Alexander, that we wont anymore."

Alec could only nod under Magnus' hypnotizing eyes.

"And I think I love you just a tiny bit more then you love me." Magnus kissed him softly before helping him with his wet sweater.

"Hmmm...we'll see about that." Came Alecs response.

Both boys slept in the next morning. For once in his life, Alec didn't wake up to the loud annoying beeping of Magnus's alarm clock at six Am, or had his cell phone going off before the sun even rose. For once in his life, he spent the whole night and most of the next morning cuddled in his boyfriends arms. In fact, he was the first one to wake up under the crook of Magnus's arm to find the late morning sun streaming through the windows. He had tried to wake Magnus up to inform him he was late for whatever job he had planned for today, but the warlock just moaned and held him tighter. Of coarse, Alec wasn't going to complain about that, so he kissed Magnus's cheek and fell back asleep.

The second time, Magnus was the one who got up first, smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and carefully disentangled himself from him. He really hoped Alec didn't wake up before he got done cooking, or else it would ruin the surprise, that and his apology.

Yes, Magnus knew he apologized enough last night, but he still wanted to do something special for Alec weather it was enough or not, and the right way too. Magnus knew it would mean nothing to his boyfriend if he just poofed breakfast to give it to him.

So about forty minutes later, Magnus had successfully made the biggest breakfast spread he ever seen and was humming to himself as he was putting it on trays. This was going to be where magic was nessacary, how else was he suppose to get two trays full of pancakes, eggs, sausage bacon and glasses of orange juice down the hall without any casualties? If he were to carry them...well, that's what the world would call a disaster, needless to say, he'll definitely wake Alec up then.

As it was when Magnus opened the door to the bedroom, Alec was squirming around in the process of waking up.

"Good Morning, sweet." Magnus came over to his side with empty hands and kissed him gently. "Time to wake up."

Alec opened his eyes and groaned.

Magnus chuckled. "Its almost noon, Alexander. I made you breakfast...well, at this point more like lunch." As he spoke, a tray landed over Alec's body, still perfectly set up. "See? Theres Juice...and pancakes, with syrup..."

When Alec actually looked down at the tray, he stopped hearing what Magnus was saying. Right when he looked down at all the food he normally loved, he knew he couldn't eat it. He decided to ignore the painful ache in his stomach that he didn't notice when he woke up before when he looked up at Magnus's face and seen how happy he was. He was probably just hungry anyways, he forgot he didn't get to eat much at dinner the night before. So when Magnus slipped into bed besides him with his own tray, and started to eat, Alec did too.

"Isn't it good?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. The piece of pancake he had was good, see? He was just hungry. He happily stabbed another one. "You cooked this all for me."

Magnus nodded. "And myself so I can have breakfast with you for once. Its another apology for last night. You have one more, but that comes later."

"Later..." Alec was confused. "Magnus..."

"Nope." Magnus held up a finger." No if and or but's about it. We're going to do the final stage of my apology tonight and you are going to like it."

Alec smiled as he took a forkful of eggs and shoved them into his mouth. As he chewed though, his stomach flared up more.

"Mmmm!" He dropped his fork and prayed he would make it to the bathroom.

Magnus immediately got up and hurried after him. "Alexander?"

Alec wanted to tell him to stay there, that he didn't need to witness him getting sick, but it was obvious he couldn't as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

When he was finished, Magnus's hand started to rub his back soothingly as he helped him up. "Guess my breakfast wasn't that good after all." He joked, trying to hide how cocern he way that Alec was sick.

"No..." Alec frowned. "It was good...I just...I just..."

"You're just sick." Magnus picked him up and carried him bridal style back to the bedroom, banishing the trays. "See? I told you you would get sick from the rain last night."

"First of all, it wasn't the rain...it would have been the cold...and secondly, it wouldn't have made me...you know..." Alec croaked.

"So argumentative when your sick!" Magnus kissed him on the forehead and covered him up.


	5. Chapter 5

"For the last time, I am not doing any jobs today! My boyfriend is sick!" Magnus angrily hung up the phone with a grumble.

Alec rolled over with a moan and cuddled into his boyfriend warm chest, whose breathing immediately slowed at his touch, but the got frazzled again.

"Oh, sweets, I'm sorry, Should I have went into the living room?" Magnus looked frightened for a moment, going along with his breathing.

Alec shook his head. "I told you, I'm fine. You didn't wake me. I'm just laying here."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Yes, because throwing up an hour ago means your perfectly fine and have excellent health, and I should have woken you because you should be sleeping!" He kissed the top of his head.

Alec leaned his head up and kissed the warlock softly, knowing that even if he was sick,, and just gave it to Magnus, well, he was a warlock, he could make himself better. "Your tea made me better."

Magnus played with his hair after he kissed him back. "The tea itself doesnt make you better. Its only medicine. It makes you feel better temporarily."

"Which mans you can go do a job, and I'll be fine...temporarily."

Magnus pretended to contemplate this for a few minutes. "No. It most definitely doesn't mean that. Besides, I already told myself this morning that I was going to stay with you, sick or not."

Alec grumbled. He knew a losing fight when he saw one, but that still didn't change the fact that he didn't feel sick anymore. In fact, he felt perfectly fine, but Magnus wouldn't believe him. He guessed if his boyfriend wanted to cuddle with him in bed all day he shouldn't be complaining, but in the past hour he got six calls for jobs. He was obviously needed and Alec didnt want to be the one who held him back, no matter what the reason was. "People seem pretty persistent today." He observed.

"Not people. A person. And yes she is. Especially since it's not really a job, she just wants to talk." Magnus soflty told him.

"She? Talk?" Alec looked up at him. "And she called you six times to ask?"

Magnus shrugged. What? Do you think I'm going to dump you for a girl, Alexander?" He snoted, "Shes a pregnant Faerie. Shes lonely. She was my client the day before last and we were sort of talking, about you actually, then so..." He looked at him with a small smile. "And to be fair, all six weren't her. What I don't get is why she kept insisting it was of utter importance."

"Well, if its of utter importance, maybe you should go." Alec suggested, ignoring the dumping comment. "I mean, you never know."

Magnus looked at him. "Are trying to get rid of me? Got another boyfriend or something coming over."

Alec chuckled. "I'm sick, remember and that is the second comment you made about other...significant others in the last minute."

"Ha! You admit it." he kissed him on the forehead again. "You are sick."

"Okay, fine I admit it, but I feel okay at the moment so you should go see what this faerie wants." Alec frowned, it not escaping his attention that Magnus ignored part of his statement.

Magnus shook his head. "No such luck." He stretched. "We can talk tomorrow...or next week...or whenever you get better."

"Or I can do it for you." Alec began to swing his legs off the bed, shuddering at the thought that he would be sick until next week. "Where did you put my weapon belt?"

"No!" Magnus freaked out and pulled him back. "Nope. Sick or not your not going to do my job for me. Remember we talked about that a couple weeks ago, Alexander?"

Alec had to give that to Magnus at least. They did talk about it. They agreed not to get in the way of each others jobs if they didn't need to be. As they both full well knew, it would alleviate a lot of stress and fighting, but this was different! And stupid! The only reason why he wasn't going on this one is to take care of him, when Alec could take care of himself perfectly fine. "But..."

Magnus cleared his throat. "Remember Camille?"

"That was different." Alec pointed out. "But I see your point. But you better talk to her. Faeries are..."

"Uh hum...I know." Magnus shifted both them so that they were more comfortable. "After you get better. I'm not chancing your health, Alexander."

Alec sighed. "I'm not two...and I wouldn't be alone, I would have Chairmen Meow."

"No arguing." Magnus shushed him and chuckled. "The cat? What is the cat going to do? I thought you hated him."

"Says who?" Alec mumbled into his chest, falling asleep now. He may not feel sick, but he did feel exhausted.

"Shhhh. Sleep." Of coarse, like everything, Magnus was in tuned to that too.

* * *

The blue skinned Faerie paced around with concern. Whatever she did, she just couldn't get Warlock Bane to meet with her, and if that wasn't concerning enough, it was because his boyfriend was sick.

She didn't want to be taken the wrong way. She didn't have a problem with him staying home to take care of his boyfriend, far from it! That's why she did what she did and talked to the Faerie Queen, because Magnus cared about his one family member so much. It was a pity that he only had one... and she wasn't thinking...

"Alala." The voice barely broke through her thoughts. "I don't know what your all frazzled about but please, wont you come sit down? Your going to frighten the little one."

She scowled as she tried to sit down and started rubbing her said little one under her skin. Just because the warlocks loved one was sick doesn't mean that the queen did it! It was common knowledge that he was human. Humans get sick sometimes.

Yes, it was all a coincidence.

She hoped.

**A/N: Okay so I admit that this chapter was much more shorter and much more short then I planned it to be...but we have to get to the good stuff somehow. Thank you all for following, favriting and reviewing! As always, tell me what you think. I'm always open to new ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

Alec spent the whole rest of the week getting sick on and off, and Magnus was at his writs end. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with his little nephlim for the life of him! He would eat a meal, throw up, and the sleep for hours. When he woke up, he would eat something else and then be completely fine for up to a day afterwards and then the circle would start all over again. Magnus would refuse to leave his side, even on the days when he was fine, simply because this sickness was so peculiar to him. He was slightly worried that it might be some left over demon poison was was still in Alec, maybe from the last time he fought them, which was, unless he was sneaking off, exactly two days before his symptoms, but Magnus checked him, and his blood was completely cleaned. After a few days, he was completely at a loss as to what to do, and just layed in bed with him and gave him all the tea he wanted.

Alec was just as flustered with this whole thing as Magnus was, he would sat even more so, because he was the one that was actually experiencing it. He didn't understand why he got sick after eating Chinese and then felt completely fine afterwards! It was Chinese for crying out loud! Not Isabelle's cocking! But it couldn't be ignored that he did.

If there was one thing in the world Alec hated most, it was being sick. Well, that and the fact that his boyfriend was so stressed about it, he wasn't even willing to leave his side for a split second. Don't get him wrong, he loved the fact that Magnus cared so much for him, but there always becomes a point where it has to stop. Magnus had his own life. He hadn't been out of the loft, let alone on any jobs since the first day, and Alec knew not working was driving him crazy. Or was it the fact that he refused to kiss him or anything when he felt bad? Yes, he knew he got told a million times that warlocks couldn't get sick, but he just couldn't make himself take the chance anymore.

Yes, spending the day curled up to Magnus's chest while the warlock was watching human law shows was great, but what Alec really wanted to do is get back to his normal everyday life. He already missed his brother and sister. He even missed Clary and Simon! He wanted to get back to kicking demon's asses and the thought of his parabati out there doing it alone was frightening.

He had tried. The day he got sick the first time, Jace texted him around 6 o clock to meet him somewhere to take care of a certain little demon issue. Alec had been all ready to go, but Magnus stole the phone and told texted Jace that he was sick and couldn't go. Jace actually called after that, in which Magnus swiftly answered with "Doesn't Shadowhunters have sick days? If not, you should really think about talking to someone about that." and hanging up again. Jace seemed to get the hint until the next day when he called back. Magnus basically said the same thing as the day before, even though Alec felt perfectly fine.

"You cant keep me from Shadowhunting forever!" Alec complained loudly.

"Hush. I can do what I want." Magnus kissed him on the forward causing Alec to scowl even deeper. "Or rather, do what I want when it concerns my boyfriend and his safety. What happens if I let you go and you get sick in a middle of a fight? What if you faint? I cant lose you."

The burning in Magnus's eyes caused Alec to shut about about it and not say a word since. Needless to say, He did have a point. Maybe if they knew what was wrong so Magnus could cure him it would be different. But since Magnus didn't know what was exactly wrong, he couldn't fix him.

One afternoon, Alec had enough though. Izzy texted him that if he felt up to it, he could meet her and everyone else for lunch. Alec did feel up to it. He was going crazy! There was no reason he couldn't go, and it will help tremendously that this was a thing that Magnus could go to to watch him or whatever he felt the need to do.

Surprisingly, it didn't take much pleading for Magnus to agree. Whether it was the fact that he could go with him and get out of the house or it was the million kisses Alec trailed up and down his body in order to help him plead, both boys were up and dressed in a matter of twenty minutes.

* * *

The restaurant was one of the one the Lightwood's frequents, which was fine but it unnerved Alec just a little that it was infact a Chinese restaurant. He was definitely hungry so he made himself forget all his worries and walk in with a smile with Magnus trailed behind him

"You may be wondering why we just didn't order in, since it is just Chinese after all. And the answer is really quite simple. We knew if we brought food to the loft, Magnus would kick us out, but since this is a public place he cant do any kicking out without getting kicked out himself. So in simple terms, this was the best chance of seeing you, even if we thought it wouldn't work. We missed you man."

Alec sat down opposite of the blonde and returned his fist bump, a human tradition that Jace learned from Simon and is now using whenever he could. Alec actually found it very hilarious and had no problems making Jace happy with it.

"Darn right I would have kicked you out!" Magnus sat besides Alec and pouted. "You Shadowhunters have no respect for the sick."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Alec from across the table. "He doesn't look that sick to me."

Alec sighed as Magnus started into a detailed description from the past week.

"Wow." Clary's green eyes flashed up at Alec.

"Its fine, guys. I'm completely fine!" Alec pursed his lips.

With that, they ordered and as they were waiting for the food to arrive, Magnus and Isabelle did what they always seemed to do, and gushed over each others outfits. In secret, Alec was glad his sister and boyfriend could connect about something, but he rolled his eyes along with Jace and Simon anyways. Honestly, it wast his choice that Magnus chose to wear a bright green sweater with a sparkly coat over it, and honestly, he didn't care. Was it his first choice to be seen Magnus wearing one of his more...louder outfits? No. But was he complaining? Also no. He loved Magnus no matter what and while he wasn't completely used to being seen with him in these kind of outfits, it was no reason to refuse to be.

Magnus kept one hand on Alec throughout the whole conversation until the food came, which by that time turned into how Simon was doing with the band and how they planned on having a show that next Friday night.

Their waitress was a black haired girl with slight almond shape eyes and...well, lets just say she was well endowed. She was the type of girl that Jace would have flirted with if Clary wasn't next to him grasping his hand above the table. As it was, the waitress did try to flirt with him when she brought their cokes earlier, earning herself a well deserved glare from Clary. The waitress didn't seem to care and shrugged it off, but what she didn't know was that Clary could probably kill her several different ways, and that thought alone made Alec chuckle.

Adraina. Alec read her name tag as she reached in front of him to give Magnus his food. Adraina gave his boyfriend a weird look before straightening back up to move on to the next plate causing Magnus to give her one of his smirks.

"Have a problem with my boyfriend?" Alec asked her as she sat his plate down in a short tone.

He didn't know why. As soon as he said it, he knew it was something he wouldn't have normally said. He would have left it alone and let Magnus deal with it.

"Not at all." The waitress answered, choosing the correct option in not losing her job over this. "All our welcome here...cutie."

With that she walked away.

Isabelle stared at him with wide eyes. "Whoa."

Magnus smirked and slung an arm over Alec's shoulder's. "That's my manly boyfriend, sticking up for me."

"Whoa." Isabelle echoed. "I didn't even think Alec could stick up for himself."

Magnus snorted. "Don't be silly. Alec sticks up for himself. He he didn't, your parents wouldn't have let him move in with me."

Magnus did have a point.

"And he stands up to me all the time." Jace pointed out. "You know, when we were kids and he wanted a toy I was playing with...or more believably, when I kicked his ass unfairly."

"Toys? Shadowhunter's play with toys?" Simon interrupted.

"Well what do you expect us to play with? Power tools?" Jace countered.

"If I didn't know any better...the idea wouldn't be that far fetched."

"Stop it you two!" Magnus snapped. "It doesn't matter what any of you played with when you were younger. What matters is that my Alec stood up for me for the first time ever about are obvious and non embarrassing sexuality. We should celebrate somehow."

"We're eating at a restaurant, that's celebrating enough." Simon said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Exactly." Alec nodded as Isabelle slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder playfully and then leaned over to kiss him. "Its not a big deal."

"Oh, you are mistaken, my love. It is an huge deal! And Simon's right. We should do something like..."

"Have a magnificent garden party." Jace chuckled.

"Exactly!" Magnus snapped his fingers happily.

Simon snorted again. "A garden party? Don't you kinda need a garden for that?"

Magnus glared at him. "Shush. If you're going to be a party pooper, you are not going to be invited. I'm sure I can find a garden somewhere."

* * *

As fate would have it, when they were about done with their meals, Magnus's cell phone rang and on the other end was a client. Alec somehow convinced him to go take care of it quickly. He pointed out that he was with four other responsible people and their wasn't a demon in sight, and plus he felt perfectly normal. Magnus didn't leave though, without threatening Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon death if they didn't return Alec safelty and in one piece to his loft personally by the end of that day. Alec pouted at the need for a chaperone, but happily kissed Magnus goodbye in front of the whole restaurant of people.

**A/N: So you guys got very little of Sizzy in this chapter. Don't worry they'll be more of then next chapter ;) And that's also when crap really starts hitting the fan. So stay tuned. And remember, read review and fallow! Thanks for the love. You are all awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

The five of them left the restaurant after the bill was paid.

"So I'm guessing Magnus will kill us if we take you demon hunting?" Jace said to seemingly nobody as they walked down fifth avenue.

Alec grumbled, sprinting past Simon and Isabelle, who were arm in arm and walking annoyingly slow, to catch up with him. "What he doesn't know, can't kill him."

"Oooooh, do I sense some trouble in paradise?" Jace responded in a mock tone.

Alec scoffed and shook his head, not saying anything. He wouldn't call it trouble exactly, just annoyance. Anyways, he knew if his brother was in the same situation, he would have killed Magnus by now. Heck, even if he was in the same situation with Clary, he would have killed Clary by now. He hoped to god that Jace never got in the situation, Clary would be the one who got overly protective just like Magnus, and Alec had actually started to like Clary theses past couple of months.

"He's been like a rat in a cage all week! Of course there's trouble in paradise." Isabelle appeared right behind him.

"He loves me!" Alec snapped. "Is that too difficult of an idea for you to wrap your minds around?"

"Obviously it is." Simon Quickened his pace to join them. "Looks like its just you and me on this one." He patted Alec's shoulder a few times.

Alec returned his smile and chuckled and didn't shy away from his touch like he would any other vampire. Okay, maybe shy was the wrong word... Maybe he should say he didn't automatically go into attack mode like he would if it was any other vampire.

"Oh? I don't know what love is?" Isabelle crossed her arms. "Fine. Then I guess you don't have a girlfriend anymore."

Alec could tell there was a split second where Simon was debating on whether of not Izzy was serious or not, but quickly decided against it. "Oh come on, Iz. You wouldn't do that." He touched a finger to her pouted lips. "I'm to stunningly attractive for that."

"You? Stunningly attractive?" Jace gave him a look. "Have we switched bodies since the last time I checked?" He brought out his hand to the front of his face to check it and then felt both of his cheeks. "Nope. Still me. You are just sadly mistaken. Right Clary?" He glanced behind him. "Clary?"

"What? Oh! Yeah..."

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. "She's drawing again. You know, not going to lie, sometimes dating a future famous artist is hard work."

Clary looked up from her small pad she was infact, drawing on while walking and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Thought I was going to be a famous Shadowhunter?" She smirked. "And I'm sorry I make it so hard for you. But..." She trailed of into silence.

"But what?" Jace asked after only a couple seconds.

Alec glanced back and immediately forwards again. Clary had raised her hand and was pointing at something above them. "Shhhh." She hissed. "Look!"

Four eyes looked above where she was pointing and four voices uttered quiet cusses. Untop of one of the warehouse buildings in the alley they cut down to get back to the institute was a crap ton of demons.

"Why the hell are they up there?" Alec asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Jace immediately pulled out his seraph blade. "Hey." He briefly turned back to Alec with a slight smirk and a shrug. "We didn't have to _take_ you demon hunting. Technically, the demons came to us."

Alec didn't think it would really matter to Magnus, but he didn't think this was the appropriate time to mention that at the moment.

"Simon. Go." He could hear Isabelle commanding from behind him.

"I can help." Simon argued.

That's when Alec stopped paying attention to them and started following Jace up the building. Simon did have a point. It wasn't like he was a mundane anymore, but Isabelle seemed to see him as that still especially after they started dating. He guessed everyone had their moments of over protectiveness.

* * *

"Alec!"

"Alec!"

"Alec!"

"Alec!"

There was four distinct screams. Four different, distinct voices.

"Alexander...?!" The fifth voice wasn't exactly a scream, but it was more agonizing then the others in a way he couldn't explain. There was also a very long pause between that one and the screams. A pause that Alec couldn't seem to wrap his mind around.

Actually, Alec couldn't wrap his arms around a lot right now and he found that he really didnt want to. He just wanted to sleep...

* * *

Was there pain?

Alec had to fight through the haze to answer his question.

Yes, there was pain. A lot of pain and now that he was thinking about it and on the subject, there was pain now.

Not quite as much as before, not nearly as much as before, but it was still there.

He opened his mouth to say something. Maybe to let one of the screamers know there was pain, but when he did he found his tongue heavy in his mouth.

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were also heavy.

What the hell was happening?

He opened his mouth again. His tongue may not be able to work, but he could still make noise. Well, some sort of noise at least.

And noise he made.

* * *

"Alexander!" Magnus was painfully close to tears...again. "Alexander..." He quickly magicked the pain away like Jace had to remind him to do.

He stared through slightly blurred cat eyes at the four people standing in the doorway with faces as concerned as his. Why he was letting then crowd the doorway of his bedroom was beyond him. They were the one's who did this. They were the one's he trusted with Alec's safety and health and they let both slip away from him! He could have lost him and...

"Don't look at as like that. Its not like we did it on purpose. It's our job. It's his job and he's going to be okay, Magnus." A voice said over Alec's groans and whimpers that they were slowly dying out because of Magnus magic.


	8. Chapter 8

When Alec was finally able to blink open his eyes, he was alone. He was alone, he was tired and he felt sick to his stomach and just a little bit sore. "Ma-?" He tried to call out Magnus's name before something started coming up. It was jerk reaction to roll over and look for something off the bed to get sick into, and luckily there was. He deposited the nasty burning bile of his stomach into a basin and rolled back up with a groan. It hurt so bad. Everything hurt so bad. Why didn't...? How...? Magnus should have fixed this! He should have known he was hurting this bad and fixed him while he was sleeping. Or...how the hell did he end up here in the first place?

He knew he was in his bedroom, something that was strange because he normally ended up in the institute when he got hurt on a demon hunt.

Demon hunt...

That was it. He remembered after they went to go eat, Magnus left them to go do...something and then...they ran into demons.

After that everything went black.

Alec wasn't stupid. He got hurt. The two things that didn't make sense in the circumstance though, was what exactly happened to make him get hurt and why did it still hurt so bad now? Again, Magnus should have fixed him! It wasn't like him at all just to leave his Shadowhunter, suffering, no matter how many times he joked that he was going to over stupid things. Then again, it wasn't like him at all to leave his bedside when he did get hurt, unless he was going to the bathroom or getting food or something.

"Magnus!" He called as loudly as he could which honestly was just a horse whisper. "Jace?" The thought occurred to him that, depending on how badly he was hurt, his family might have moved themselves in to help watch him.

But if that was true, where were they? They couldn't have all went to the bathroom together. Even thought the thought made Alec chuckle a little.

Chuckling hurt.

"Magnus!" He called again, getting more and more frightened. What if he was hurt too? What if his memory was messed up somehow and Magnus was with them? But then again, that was silly. How could a few demons on a roof beat the high warlock of Brooklyn?

"Alexander?"

Magnus suddenly appeared in the doorway...looking, well actually looking horrible.

Alec just simply stared at him and managed a tiny smile.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed again and rushed to the bedside. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I just went...I went outside for some air. But your awake! And..." His eyes fell down to the basin Alec just soiled. "Still sick." He groaned and started to feel Alec's forehead.

"And hurt." Alec whispered. "It hurts so bad Magnus."

Magnus blinked. "It does?" How he said it annoyed Alec, like he wasn't suppose to be hurt. "It does!" He then exclaimed more like he was actually concerned. He frowned over him and then looked like he was about to cry. "It shouldn't, Alexander. I...I fixed you. The poisons out and I mended..."

As he was talking, Alec tried to sit up but just fell back down again with a whimper.

"Alexander! Baby...don't try that." Magnus stroked his sweaty forehead.

"W-What? Sit up? I...I have to. Not like I can stay laying down for the rest of my life." He turned his face on the pillows and looked at him.

"No...No..." Magnus shook his head. "Don't joke either. This is not a joking matter. Why didn't my magic work?!" He removed his hand from his forehead and called the blue sparks to his fingertips, looking at them curiously before sealing them away.

"But joking means...Jokings good, it means I'm not dead..." Alec desperately wanted, no needed, to do something to make him feel better. The sight of him was just pathetic. His boyfriend wasn't even wearing glitter. There seriously wasn't a speck of glitter on him and anyone that knew the first thing about Magnus knew he wouldn't just forget his glitter tubes for just anything. Yes, Alec was going to focus on that, because, quite frankly, if he focused on how he looked like he hadn't got any sleep for days, or how he barely looked like he had eaten anything either.

"No, your not dead." Magnus echoed softly. "That is true, if nothing else." He pulled the blankets back on the other side and got in with him.

Alec looked at him weirdly.

"Maybe all you need is cuddles." He spoke, taking him in his arms gently, meanwhile concentrating his magic to clean the basin on the floor in case it was needed again. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too." Alec responded, getting heavy eyed. "Forever and ever and-"

"Ever. Yes I know." Magus kissed his forehead. "Sleep my little nephilim."

But Alec couldn't sleep. Not yet. He needed to know what was wrong with him. It wasn't just a normal sickness. Normal stomach bugs didn't go away then suddenly come back with a vengeance when you got attacked by demons. Normal sickness's let your warlock boyfriend heal you. He made a mental note to tell Magnus this after he was done muttering whatever spell he was muttering that Alec already knew would not help.

* * *

When Alec awoke, he was a bit miffed to realize he fell asleep before Magnus was done with whatever spell he was doing. He was even more miffed to realize he felt as crappy as he did before he fell asleep. The one and only thing that made him smile a little was that Magnus was curled up next to him asleep. If it didn't hurt so much to move, Alec would have put his arms around him to cradle him, but unfortunately that wouldn't happen without moaning, in turn waking Magnus up and making him more concerned. The only problem was... he needed to go to the bathroom.

He should have asked Magnus what exactly happened while they were both awake earlier. How it was possible for a couple of demons to get him that good especially when he had four other people covering him, or maybe he should have asked what limbs of his did, and did not work. He cursed himself for that as he went to slide out of bed. He moaned as his legs touched the floor and he pulled the blankets back to survey the damage done to them. They weren't broken, well, it didn't mean that they never were, but they looked perfectly straight now. Bruises and scratches and a couple of bandages covered them, the types of things Magnus easily could have taken care of, either that or a healing rune, if they would of worked.

That was weird, he thought. A healing rune not working even makes less sense then Magnus not working, he just didn't think of the rune before. He turned to his nightstand for his Stele, where he normally kept it. The place for it was bare though, and he immediately turned to Magnus accusingly, before he remembered that he was sleeping. He shook his head to strained his neck, whimpering slightly from pain coming from his rib area, to look for it in the next possible spot it would be in if Magnus did have it, his nightstand. It wasn't there either, which made him frown more and completely throw his blankets back, reveling his bruised and naked self, fully intended on getting up to go look for it.

He was almost out of the bed, gritting his teeth to keep from making any noise what so ever to wake Magnus up, when said boyfriends phone started going off loudly from next to him, making him jump and making Magnus startle awake and start grouping inn the sheets for it. Alec grabbed it, and handed to him silently.

"Hello?" Magnus answered sounding crabby, and seeming to barely notice Alec was the one who gave him the phone. He was silent for a couple minutes and then got up and went down the hall to the living room.

Fine, Alec thought as he frowned, if Magnus obviously didn't want him to overhear, that meant he couldn't look for his stele. That was...that was... he didn't know what is was, but he knew if he purposely went out to follow Magnus when he knew he wasn't meant to be overheard, Magnus was going to turn into the boyfriend from hell, and if he did by chance, take his stele away, he was never getting it back.

But that was okay, if that happened, he's call Jace.

* * *

"He's sleeping again." Magnus said as he entered the room. "That's the second time since he woke up originally that he's fallen asleep, which you know, would be good because he's getting rest, but I'm just concerned he's getting too much rest."

"From what you explained on the phone, you should be concerned for a lot more then that." The witch looked young, twenty something maybe, but Magnus knew she was centuries older. She was a witch he barely ever went to for help, that he suspected barely anyone went to for help anymore. He didn't know why exactly, well, except that she made it really really hard to contact her by any means. It was miracle he got a hold of her for this, and even more so that she agreed and was in his loft right now, but it was surely a miracle he was thankful for.

"Well, yes, there most definitely is and that's why called you. You are the best."

The witch glanced at him with vivid green eyes for a moment. "And you are apparently losing your touch, Magnus Bane." She turned to the sleeping Alec, hiding her face behind her long mass of pin straight blonde hair.

Magnus was willing to ignore that comment as long as she fixed his Alexander.

The witch just seemed to stare at him for a long time, and Magnus admitted he was hovering. Okay, he was more then hovering. But it was within his rights! This was his boyfriend and his house.

The witch obviously didn't agree with him though, as she turned around with an irritated gaze.

"Out!" She pointed with a cream skinned hand adorned with rings.

"Out?" Magnus frowned. "This is my bedroom and your telling me to get out of it?"

The gaze got a thousand times more irritated. " Unless you wish me to tell you to get out of your home period or that I wont be able to heal your loved one. Yes."

Magnus's response to this was to back slowly out of the room with a silent goodbye to Alec. He knew when he was going to get sparks up his ass, and he knew if he didn't want them there, he should shut up and comply.

He sat on the leather couch in the living room and looked at Chairmen Meow, who was, for once, curled up in a tiny ball in the comer. Ever since Jace, Clary and Isabelle had banged on his door with the broken and bloody Alec, all hell broke loose for the cat and he would spend hours pacing, much like Magnus himself. The cat loved his new master just as much as Magnus did. Or was it just that for two days now the Chairmen hasn't gotten extra treats in his bowl for dinner? Either way, Magnus felt sorry for his cat having to live this way. He supposed the strange person just poofing up at their doorstep and walking in unannounced didn't help either. "Come here, Buddy." He picked up the cat and set him in his lap, where the chairmen curled up right away. "Alec will be better soon, and then you'll have a nice treat in you bowl."

If the cat understood, Magnus couldn't tell for once. He shrugged, cursing Chairman for being boring company and turned on the TV to mindlessly watch it. He didn't know how long whatever spell the which was doing was going to take and the last thing he wanted to do was be tempted to listen in and make her angrier then she already was for his hovering. The TV was tuned to one of his clothing realty shows so he tried to concentrate on whether or not he would wear the specific outfit that was on the screen instead of what he would do if Alec should happen to die.

It seemed like eternity, but in all actuality it was only a short time until Magnus got permission to go back down the hall.

"You need to see something." He was greeted with.

He quickly looked at Alec, who was still sleeping peacefully in bed, the blankets still pulled around him so he couldn't even see if he was healed. "His ribs? His legs?" He asked franticaly.

"All is healed." the which nodded.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Y-"

"Ahhh." She held up a hand to silence him. "You should thank me, yes, but there is something you should know before you do."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?! You better not have messed up or..."

"Or what?" She interrupted him again. "I did you a favor, Magnus Bane! And trust me, If I didn't, your little nephilim boyfriend here would still be suffering. Because you wouldn't be able to help him. Ever. Well, atleast not for nine months or so." At that she let out a tiny little laugh. "He wouldn't have been able to help himself either, before you ask so..."

"Nine months?" This time Magnus took the liberty of interrupting her. "Nine months. That sounds so familiar. Isn't that...?"

"The time a baby takes to grow in his mother's. Or in this case, father's stomach?" Her green eyes had a hint of humor. "Why yes it is."

**A/N: Sorry this took longer then normal to update, I got busy. Plus this was sort of a hard chapter to plan out and write too, figuring out what the best way for them to find out was. For the life of me, I couldn't decide on a name for my OC witch, and I'm not even sure if she's going to show up again, but if you guys have a name, PM me or leave me a review and I'll pick one out :) In the meantime, All of you are amazing for reading, reviewing and following this. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Nine months?" This time Magnus took the liberty of interrupting her. "Nine months. That sounds so familiar. Isn't that...?"_

_"The time a baby takes to grow in his mother's. Or in this case, father's stomach?" Her green eyes had a hint of humor. "Why yes it is."_

* * *

The witch left over an hour ago. That meant Magnus had been pacing around the flat for over an hour trying to figure out how exactly to explain to Alec what just happened, what was wrong with him. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to believe him. Magnus didn't even believe it himself completely yet. The only thing he had going for him was that he knew his kind wouldn't lie to one another and he saw his child...or rather was made to see the symptoms that his child created that has been staring him in the face for weeks.

"Alexander...sweetheart.." He went to sit down in the bedroom to try to calm himself down. He wished the witch didn't put a sleeping spell on Alec. He didn't need to collect his thoughts! Well, maybe a little, but mostly he needed Alexander. He couldn;'t decide...well anything right now, his brain was to frazzled. Alec was the one and only person that could help him clear it right now.

"Magnus?" As soon as Magnus reached out and touched his cheek, it was if the spell had been broken and Alec blinked his eyes open.

"How do you feel, sweet pea?" Was the first question out of Magnus's mouth.

Alec seemed confused at first. "Fine...?" He looked around the room for a good couple moments. "I feel...great." He turned to Magnus with wide eyes. "You finally were able to fix me!"

Magnus shook his head. "I didn't, Alexander. A witch named Elisse did. A very extremely powerful witch, which is why you haven't heard of her before. Little to no one mentions her out of fear, let alone that she doesn't do favors for anyone. I took a chance and asked her to cure you though, since I didn't know if the problem was with my powers or simply the fact that something deeper was wrong with you, something I couldn't fix no matter how much I tried. By some miracle, she agreed to grant me this one favor and then she...well, she fixed you. She sent me out while she was, so I don't know how she did it. As I said, she's powerful. She called me back in when she was finished and explained to me that you were as good as new, well, sort of. She explained to me that there was no problems with my magic and nothing wrong with you except normal demon poison and a couple cracked ribs, well from your spill from the rooftop anyways. She also explained that I wouldn't be able to help you if something like this ever happens again for the next nine months. Your runes won't work either, at least not for the next nine months they wont. There's something about the baby being half downworlder, half nephilim that cancels each power. She has a theory that this won't became an issue anymore when the child gets a hold on it's traits and gene make up, but for right now, we're stuck."

After he was finished with his monologue, Alec just stared at him.

Magnus cringed, knowing he just said a ton of information really quickly without giving Alec a lot of time to process it, but he couldn't find another way to do it, let alone imagine it.

"Wait...baby?" Alec sat up and widened his eyes more. "What the hell are you talking about Magnus?"

Okay, so his boyfriend thought he was crazy, but that was to be expected. Didn't he think the witch was crazy? Didn't he go extremely out of line and call her that? Boys cant be pregnant, he repeated over and over again, she must have made a mistake. Her only response to that was that she thought he was the high warlock of Brooklyn and if anyone knew that unusual things tend to surprise you by showing up everyday. "This is what I'm talking about." He said softly, as he moved to the bed and uncovered him.

Alec watched with the same wide eyes as Magnus slowly and gently lifted his shirt and put a cool hand on his abdomen. "My stomach...?" Alec put his hands over Magnus's and pulled it away. "Whats wrong with it? I...it feels fine. I...wait..." His eyes narrowed.

"Alec, just listen...just look. For me." His hand found his way back over his small child again. "For weeks you've been sick right? Why do you think that is?"

"Magnus! I don't...I don't know, okay?" Alec didn't even bother removing Magnus's hand again. "But making up stories of whichs fixing me and making up elaborate stories, that I, a boy, of all people am carrying a child so that's why you couldn't fix me just so I wont be mad that you couldn't seem to fix me is honestly making me more mad."

Magnus sighed. "You think all this is a story?"

Alec smiled at his sadly. "I'm not mad at you Magnus. So you couldn't do the spell for a couple days. Its no big deal. Nobody's perfect. You don't...I never want you to feel like you have to lie to me, and make up insane crazy impossible stories that I wouldn't believe anyways to avoid confrontation."

This time, Magnus had the wide eyes. "I'm not lying Alexander! I would never lie to you! You know that! We are going to have a child. I...I don't know exactly how, or why, but we are! Why would I lie about something like that?"

Alec swung his legs over the bed angrily. "I don't know. Maybe because...this week has been stressful on you? I was sick and then I got hurt and you didn't know what to do. But you know what? That's to be expected. But you don't need to deal with the stress this way. Look? See, I'm okay now." He bent down and kissed him just to prove the point. "Now go...glitter something. That's how my Magnus deals with his stress, not lying about it."

Magnus watched wordlessly as Alec slid black jeans over his boxers and left the room.

* * *

Alec spent the next couple hours steaming in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Magnus obviously was to stressed to clean up the past couple days. It was actually kind of cute, he thought as he threw away a take out coffee cup. He couldn't really blame Magnus for lying. He would have done the same thing! Well, he wouldn't have lied exactly, but he had to keep in mind that Magnus had changed a little since they broke up. They both had. They both had been acting crazy ever since then when there was even a small bump in the road so why would this time be any different? It was true other people might find Magnus's story a bit extensive even if they could forgive him, but that was just how Magnus was. He was extensive. That's why Alec loved him. And Magnus knew not to do it again? Didn't he? The cat was out of the bag. There was no reason for him to keep up his ridiculous lie. As soon as Magnus was done doing whatever he was doing in the bedroom, steaming or something, he would come back out, give him a kiss and then everything will be back to normal. They would sit down and have lunch...or dinner as Alec wasn't sure what time it was and he would suggest Magnus should go out and do a job to calm down even more and he'll go out hunting with Jace and then tomorrow morning he would get woken up at the wee hours of the morning by Magnus's alarm clock. See? It will all be normal and perfect again.

Alec smiled at the thought as he opened the fridge to find something to cook. He quickly decided on chicken noodle soup and he managed to get the pot cooking before there was even a sign of Magnus.

"Baby...put a shirt on before you get sick again." He emerged in the doorway, holding one of Alec's t-shirt's.

Alec smiled as he walked up and took it. "I thought you would like the show. You know, the whole boyfriend cooking shirtless thing?"

"Mmm, I do" Magnus trailed a hand down his chest and stomach. "But I still don't want you sick again."

Alec kissed him as he took the shirt and slipped it over his neck, all the while praying that he wouldn't say anything about any of the craziness he was talking about earlier.

"Ooooh soup my favorite." After Magnus prolonged the kiss. He went to sit down at the table and watched Alec finish up the soup. It was obvious that there was nothing he could say to make Alec believe him about the child he was carrying. It was painfully obvious, and Magnus just spent however long alone thinking about how he could convince him. He came up with nothing though. There was nothing that he could use to make him believe him right here and now. He was stuck. So the next question was, why keep it up and get him mad? Getting him mad could not be good for the child and besides, getting him too mad would have a chance have Magnus losing him forever. And if he lost him, he would lose his child too. Then, once it started making it's presence known...

Magnus shook his head, refusing to think about it. He would find a way to get him to believe. He would. A fool proof plan that couldn't be explained by making up stories due to stress. Actually, as he was sitting there, a plan came to mind. A fool proof one. One Alec couldn't say anything about after it was done.

When Alec put a bowl of soup in front of him, he smiled and nodded like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Because there wasn't. Well, there wouldn't be as soon as Alec goes with him on a "job" tomorrow.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Don't forget to leave a review! And a special thanks to Intoxic for giving me a name for the witch. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the evening was nice and calm for the boys. After Magnus had zapped the dishes clean for Alec, (was it silly he didn't even want him washing dishes?) he somehow convinced Alec to spend the night cuddling with him on the couch in front of the TV. Just watching TV couldn't be that bad for babies, could it? As much as sleeping was, he supposed, as Alec was just laying there, almost as if he was sleeping.

"Comfortable, sweet's?" Magnus asked, choosing a chanel of something Alec liked to watch too, and placing his head on his lap.

"Uh huh." Alec mumbled, looking up with him with his blue eyes.

"Tired?"

Alec shook his head. "Not really." He halfway grinned, "I've been sleeping for days."

"Yeah, that is true." Magnus turned his attention to the TV as Chairmen curled up at his feet on the floor.

Alec frowned. "Mag's..."

Magnus immediately looked back down at him as Alec clambered to sit up so that they could snuggle more efficiently.

"I've been out of it for days, and all you want to do is watch TV?"

Magnus blinked, startled. What did...what did he want to do? Go out? No, no and no. That wasn't going to happen. Magnus was not going to let him out of this apartment or his sight unless it was on baby business until he believed about the baby and could watch himself, and maybe not even then. "What else is there to do?"

Alec shrugged. "Well, we can...talk."

"We talked during dinner." Magnus chuckled. "You slept for days and I was worried at your bedside for days. Jace really got on my nerves on day two so I kicked him out, making Clary mad." He shrugged. "What else is there to tell?"

"I should call them." Alec mumbled. "Let them know I'm okay. I'm sure mom especially is freaking out."

"I already did." Magnus panicked. If he called the institute, chances are he was going to be roped into demon hunting tonight since he was better and that's the last thing he should be doing in his situation. And it wasn't a lie. He did contact Jace to let him know his friend was okay. He just didn't let Jace respond back, and he slipped Alec's cell phone that was laying on his nightstand into his pocket so Alec couldn't contact him and make any problems.

"Mmmm." Magnus was expecting him to complain about it, but surprisingly he didn't. "Okay... I...I want to spend tonight with you anyways." He leaned up and kissed him deeply.

Magnus kissed him back. "I'm glad."

Alec chuckled and kissed him again. "Oh Magnus..." He mumbled and went lower to start kissing his neck.

Magnus let out a little moan. "Baby...this doesn't look, or sound...like talking."

"No, " Alec's hands came down and slithered underneath his shirt. "But we are together..."

Magnus nodded, the feel of Alec's warm hands on his belly button less stomach fogging his head. Part of him wondered if this was a good idea...but... That was silly, wasn't it? Of coarse it was. "Come here baby..." Magnus slid Alec's shirt off and purred at the faded runes and his rippled abs.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_Here we go again, _Alec thought. Magnus's stupid alarm clock. So much for going back to a perfectly normal happy life. This was not a perfectly happy moment. Alec knew he should have asked Magnus to stay home just one more day, you know just to make sure he was okay. He groaned, rolled over and hit Magnus lightly since he was still snoring away.

"Huh?" Magnus's eyes shot opened. "Baby...?"

"Turn your stupid alarm off and go to work." Alec grumbled.

Magnus smiled a little. He loved when Alec called it work. It made them sound normal.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Gooooo." Alec groaned again.

"I will, Mr. Grumpypuss, but you have to too, remember?"

Alec opened his eyes and gave him a murderous look. "No, I don't."

"Yes you do." Magnus shut the alarm off and got up ignoring the look. "Remember? You said so yesterday."

Alec huffed, frustrated and stared up at his boyfriends naked body. "No, I didn't! You cured me, I woke up, we had dinner in which we talked about my siblings and where I'm a hundred percent sure I didn't say I wanted to wake up at six in the morning with you, and then we had..."

"It was during, sweetheart." Magnus smirked, part of him thinking that if he had to put up with Alec being this grumpy for the next nine months, he might just scream.

Alec's mouth formed into a little 'o'. "Well, that's not fair! You know I...No!" He grumbled and rolled over to bury himself in the pillows.

"But...babe..." Magnus kneeled back on the bed and leaned over him. "You promised. Don't you want to spend the day with me?" He pressed light kisses to the side of his neck.

"Being stared at for interacting with a downworlder? Spending all day maybe with the...no..." Alec mumbled sentence didn't even make sense, but Magnus got the point anyways.

"Alright." He sighed and kissed him again. "You win. You have an hour. I'll be back to wake you up then."

He left the room to go shower, confident that he would have Alec up in an hour.

* * *

"Darling!" As Magnus promised, it was an hour later, and Catatrina wasn't going to wait all day. "Should I wear the blue scarf? Or just go without one?"

"Huh?" Alec moaned and moved, looking up at Magnus's face, blurried eyes. He frowned. "Seriously, Mag..." He pushed the scarf away irritably. "You know I don't know!"

Magnus smirked knowing he would say that. "But baby, come on...if you answer me I'll go away."

"Promise?"

Magnus nodded.

"Wear it." Alec mumbled shutting his eyes again.

"With this?" He gestured down to his outfit. "Are you crazy?"

Alec sighed. "Yes, for loving you...now go on...people need you."

"I don't care about them. I care about you. And I neeeeeed you!" Magnus said in a sing song voice.

Alec tried to hide a smirk, which of coarse Magnus saw.

"Wakey wakey, Alec-poo!" He kept the same sing song voice. "I even made you eggs and bacey for breakfast."

"Stop rhyming!" Alec tried to roll over. "And stop using that voice." He couldn't hid the hint of laughter in his voice.

"Then get up and go with me, darling." he pressed a gentle kiss in his neck again. "It can be like a date and and...I promise I wont do anything embarrassing my ickle Alec-poo."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Alec looked confused when they arrived at an entrance to a mundane hospital.

"We're meeting someone." Magnus pulled him through the door.

Alec rolled his eyes a little bit. He knew who they were meeting, that much was obvious, but what he really wanted to know was why. Was he getting pulled into one of Magnus's and Catarina's plans? Last time he knew of them working together was when they cured Clary's mother, so he really had no clue if his boyfriend had been talking to the healer or not. He followed Magnus briskly through the maze of hallways silently until he got to the elevator and Magnus mashed the button frantically. "Magnus, why are we meeting Catarina?" The elevators door opened and revealved that they had a car all to themselves.

"Because I have to show you something, my darling." Magnus responded softly, despite them being alone which gave Alec another one of many clues that this was in fact important and not just a social call.

Alec frowned and took comfort in the feeling off his weapons on his belt. Magnus had tsked at him when he put it on this morning, but he didn't care. If he was doing anything that remotely needed them, he was going to take them.

They stopped at the third floor and kept up their brisk pace down the hall. It didn't escape Alecs attention that they were in the maternity wing. He was about to say something to Magnus about that when the warlock suddenly took a sharp turn into a room on the right and he almost tripped himself up trying to follow him quickly before he slammed the door in his face or something like that.

After he stepped in the room, Magnus did shut the door rather quickly. "Catarina." He said in greeting.

"Magnus, you're late." Was the blue skinned women response, as she came from behind a curtain.

"My apologies." Magnus said with a smirk. "Somebody was a little bit of a sleepy head this morning."

In Alec's opinion, six o clock should not be considered morning, but what did he know? He walked back a couple steps until he was leaning against the wall until someone choose to tell him what the hell was going on.

"Well the nephilim are nocturnal creatures." Catatrina easily replied and wheeled out a mundane machine that Alec didn't recognize right away. "We need to do this rather quickly, take off your belt."

Alec frowned but before he could respond, Magnus interrupted him. "I put a glamour up on the whole room of coarse. We have all the time we need. Alec, sweets, please take off your belt, there is no threat here, you know that."

Alec had no choice but to listen to him, and he unbuckled his belt and hung it on a chair. "There. Why did I need to that?"

"Well we cant see your stomach with weapons in the way, now can we?"

Okay, first of all, that didn't make sense. The weapons were at his hips, not his stomach. Second of all, Alec suddenly realized why they were here and why it was so important for him to come. "Magnus! My ribs are fine now! You healed them!"

Catarina raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure, darling." Magnus responded, thinking this was actually working out really nicely. "All you have to do to make me happy is take of your boots, lay down on the table and let Catarina check you out and then we can go home."

Alec found himself listening to Magnus before he even stopped talking. He didn't know what, but there was something about Magnus's voice that made him want to do anything in his power to make him happy.

"Alright, this will be cold." He heard Catarina say and just a few seconds later lifted his shirt and squirted cold slim stuff onto his abs.

"My ribs are up further." He knew Catarina knew that, but he felt he would point it out anyways. "And why are you using an ultra sound machine? Why not just use your powers?"

"Because then you wouldn't believe us." Magnus's voice was the one who answered.

Alec frowned. "Who says? I only don't believe you when you told me-"

"A baby." That was Catarinas voice who interrupted him.

"Exactly!" Alec huffed as a jerk reaction, "He-"

"No look, sweetheart."

Alec looked towards his right where Magnus voice came from and found him pointing at the screen that showed whatever the ultra sound was looking at. "Now do you believe me?"

On the screen, surrounded by all the black was a little white shape. Actually, there was a bunch of white lines and stuff but this was actually a shape. A small one, but still a shape.

"That's our baby, darling! You didn't believe me last night and I understand why you wouldn't but now you have proof." Magnus sounded overjoyed.

Okay, so there was a shape...and Catarina didn't have the screen pointed at his ribs, but at his stomach where a baby would be but...did all the warlocks in the world...? He was a boy! But...as he stared at the screen, he knew that the machine didn't lie. That is exactly why she didn't use her power, didn't she? So he could actually see the..."But I'm a boy!"

There was a couple beats of silence after his exclamation.

"I, for one, am well aware of that fact, darling." Magnus chuckled.

* * *

Alec fainted.

Magnus found this fact quite hilarious for some reason as Catarina cleaned up the machine and they waited for him to wake up. He did, and and Magnus made sure to get them home quickly before he fainted again.

"By the angel, what is Jace going to think?" was the first words Alec mumbled when Magnus pulled him out of the portal into their own living room.

"He will probably have think you lost it." Magnus responded, pulling him down on the couch.

"What will mom think?"

"Its probably best not to tell her right away."

That was the next mumbled exchange.

"I'm a boy..."

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle again. "I keep telling you, I know. Now are you hungry, sweetheart?"

Alec shook his head.

Magnus frowned. "Well you have to eat for our baby." He got up, intending to go to the kitchen to cook Alec something, but suddenly stopped and turned to stare at him.

"I don't-" Alec was about to argue until he noticed Magnus stopped dead. "What?"

"Our baby." He repeated, a mystified look in his eyes. "Ours. Do you get that, Alec? Its ours. The little thing growing inside of you is ours. And its- He or she- is going to make us so happy and we are going to make them so happy. We are going to b a family, Alec. A small and perfect family."

**A/N: Anyone else notice that Magnus has a lot of petnames for Alec? Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I got busy. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner! As always, tell me what you think and all you readers and followers and reviewers are amazing!**


End file.
